


A Work in Progress

by seiauton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Oneshot, Ooops, PWP, Post-Series, apparently wrote it when i was supposed to listen to politics class, found this in my docs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiauton/pseuds/seiauton
Summary: merthur, pwp, post-series





	A Work in Progress

He didn’t smile anymore.

Arthur held him tight, pushed him close to his chest and crashed their lips together in abandon. His back bounced on the mattress and his legs wrapped around Merlin’s. If he held him tight, if he didn’t let him slip away from him, maybe Merlin would start to believe it was real.

He didn’t seem to see what was in front of him, though his body moved in accordance to it. He sighed and gasped, his eyes fluttered closed, neck bending backward, exposing his throat. 

Arthur scraped his teeth against the flushed skin, nibbled on the collarbone, sucked at the throat. Most urgently, he kissed wherever his mouth could reach, and his nails dug into the skin of Merlin’s shoulder blades. Hips rolled together, and Merlin whimpered against his lips, so sweetly that Arthur sucked Merlin’s lower lip between his teeth, watching him as though famished and hopeful to dig into the most delicious of food. 

Their naked bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. Merlin’s weight on top of him was pleasant, a reminder that they were in the present and warm and alive.

Arthur flipped them over so Merlin was trapped beneath him, his head partly resting on the pillow, his chest heaving, fingers searching and finding all at once. Merlin janked his head down and again their mouths clashed. Their teeth clicked against each other. They were each other’s air, and Arthur wished for Merlin to breathe.

Merlin was no longer who he had once been. The happiness had evaporated under the cruel sun of the millennium, in the wars and disasters that had followed the loss of Arthur Pendragon. 

But now Arthur was here. He had returned at last, so Merlin didn’t have to be alone anymore. Arthur wouldn’t allow these shadows to linger. If he was the sun, he could chase them away.

And yet, Merlin had not been alone. His movements were too experienced, his hands too skilled at finding just the right spots, the rolls of his hips too accustomed to the routine. He and Arthur, they weren’t used to each other yet, but Merlin was quick to adjust his movements based on every input Arthur provided him with. How could that be if Merlin hadn’t been with someone?

Arthur felt numb to it, too busy with exploring the tensing, then relaxing, muscles under his touch, the soft movements and jerks, the sweet moans breathed into his ear. But the thought still lingered, in slumber, deep within him.

What had Merlin done all these years? Who had he become? 

No man was supposed to endure eternity, and surely none would remain sane at the end of it. But Merlin seemed fine, except there wasn’t much left of the Merlin he once knew. He remained witty, terribly secretive, loyal more so than any man could possibly be. But his shoulders were straight, his head held higher than he had ever dared as a servant, and Merlin had never evaded his gaze then. Now, Merlin was stronger, more muscular, yet unable to confront Arthur like he had once. It was as though he feared Arthur would disappear any moment, break under his fingertips. Arthur knew Merlin was holding back even in this most intimate moment. 

But Arthur was determined to make him abandon these hesitations.

“Merlin--” he moaned huskily, his toes curling as his hand reached down. Merlin gave a shuddered gasp when Arthur grabbed his shaft, working him slowly but with clear intent.

The shiver was noticeable in Merlin’s shoulders. His lips parted. They held each other’s gaze without fault, never looking away even as their hands continued to wander across their bodies.

The lust shone brightly in Merlin’s eyes, as it must in Arthur's, but the sight made Arthur wish for more, to continue like this until he had satisfied his hunger. He wanted to see Merlin just like this, the emotion so strong, so desperate. Arthur connected their mouths, his lids lowering but his gaze unwavering still. 

Only when Merlin came hard in Arthur’s hand did Merlin have to force his eyes shut, groaning loudly, his hips rolling for a last few jerks. He then pushed his head against Arthur’s neck, caressing it with hot breaths that made the hairs on Arthur’s neck stand and caused shivers to race down his spine.

Arthur swallowed, then moved slightly to catch a glimpse of Merlin’s face. He wasn’t smiling, not like Arthur had wanted him to, but his lips curved in what Arthur recognized as content, a peaceful expression of deep satisfaction and calm. The demons had fled from him, Arthur had chased them away, but they were determined to return sooner than Arthur would like.

“Merlin,” Arthur said again, but he stopped when Merlin turned to look at him. A cheeky glint stood in his eyes, somewhat dull and so mature it didn’t seem to belong; not like Arthur had expected it to be but nevertheless joyous. It was enough to take Arthur’s breath away. It was Arthur who had evoked these emotions in Merlin, and pride coursed through Arthur’s body like pure happiness knowing this.

Before he could say anything else, Merlin had vanished from his spot against Arthur’s chest and moved downward. Arthur felt himself starting to miss him there as soon as the air hit his sweat-glistening skin, when Merlin found a better place to put his lips against than the curve of Arthur’s neck. 

Something rumbled in Arthur’s throat when Merlin took him into his mouth, and Arthur’s hand found its way into Merlin’s hair.

At least Arthur would smile at the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't usually write nsfw, but I found this and thought I should post it to share. I didn't waste much time editing it, so I apologize if it feels a little rough around the edges. 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
